


Affection

by Religion0



Category: Flip Flappers (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Religion0/pseuds/Religion0
Summary: Waking up to a nose burrowing into your neck and a pair of arms wrapping around your waist was not the least pleasant experience in the world.





	

Waking up to a nose burrowing into your neck and a pair of arms wrapping around your waist was not the least pleasant experience in the world Cocona mused, blinking sleepily into the darkness. She turned her head slightly, just enough that the wild mass of Papika’s hair was visible.

A content murmur tickled her shoulder and Papika shuffled closer, tightening her grip.

“Papika, what are you doing here?” Cocona whispered, just in case her friend had sleepwalked. And sleep cuddled, she supposed.

“Mm… love ya…” Papika muttered in response, nuzzling the back of Cocona’s head.

Cocona smiled in response and relaxed into the cuddle. Absently, she started to stroke the arms around her stomach. The breath that stirred her hair, the movement of a body against her back, the arms holding her secure, all very foreign feelings. She couldn’t remember ever falling asleep in someone’s arms, the closest had been drifting off in her mother’s lap. Had she ever really been held like this? Had anyone ever just subconsciously wrapped their arms around her just because they loved her?

“Cocona,” Papika murmured, squeezing her arms tighter. “You’re shaking.”

So she was. She was crying, too. “Ah,” more a sob than a word, “sorry about that. I’m fine, really.” That didn’t sound convincing.

Papika didn’t buy it either, drawing back a little so she could hover over Cocona, frowning worriedly down at the watery smile that greeted her. “Is something the matter? Are you sad?”

Cocona shook her head. “No, I’m not sad.” She looped her arms around Papika’s neck, tugging her down into a hug. “I’m happy you’re here with me.”

Papika obliged happily with the hug. “Of course I’m here, I love love _love_ you, after all.” Papika breathed in deeply, nuzzling against the lovely scent of Cocona.

Something between a laugh and a sob bubbled out of Conoca’s chest. “I know. I love love _love_ you, too.” Daringly, she turned her head slightly and pressed a kiss to Papika’s ear. “I love you,” she breathed again, earning a giggle and Papika pulling back to smile adoringly at her. It was altogether too much beauty, too much tenderness, and Cocona leant up slightly and pressed a small, brief kiss to Papika’s lips. She had to laugh after, in part with joy, but mostly because of the luminescent blush that burned in Papika’s cheeks around the absolutely ridiculously huge grin.

They quickly devolved into giggles, into cuddles, slipping towards sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Bad title is boring. Mm. Horribly out of shape writing fanfiction, but need more PapiCoco fluffiness. More fluff. More fics in general, lots of good exploring to be done here.  
> I’m sure Yayaka has hugged Cocona, and Papika has definitely hugged her before, but I don’t entirely buy robo-Grandma doing so, and that honestly can’t have added up to a lot of affection. Then along comes affection personified in Papika and suddenly comes the first exposure to cuddling. Mef. I have enough rants that they’re pouring out of my hat.  
> Please review and tell me what you liked/disliked, and thank you for reading.


End file.
